Dunia Lama, Dunia Baru
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Bolehkah dia mengutuk dunianya? Dunia yang sudah membuangnya dan tiba-tiba menariknya kembali. Menghilangkan dunia sempurna yang telah didapatkannya. Dunia yang telah memisahkan mereka berdua.


Bolehkah dia mengutuk dunianya?

.

…*…

.

**Log Horizon belongs to****Mamare Touno**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Miss typo(s) , stright, semi-canon, AR, OOC (maybe) etc**

Satu lagi fanfiksi Nyanra untuk temanku, Senandung Dewi Utari. Semoga kau menyukainya.

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

Dia berjalan pelan, menunduk. Tak berani mengangkat wajah dan menghadapi dunia yang di matanya sudah merupakan tempat yang tidak dia kenali.

Semua abu-abu. Abu-abu dan suram. Suram dan mengerikan. Mengerikan dan tidak ramah.

Takut. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yang dia ingat, semalam dia tidur diiringi lambaian tangan dan ucapan selamat malam dari Henrietta dan Maryelle yang tersenyum sembari minum teh. Menyapa lirih pada rekan-rekannya yang masih kuat terjaga. Dia juga ingat sempat ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kakinya sebelum berganti piyama dan naik ke atas ranjang. Sempat dia mengeluh akan perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak memakan pie kiriman Nyanta sebelumnya, namun dia tetap tersenyum, yakin jika pie-pie manis itu akan membawa mimpi indah padanya.

Namun mengapa? Mengapa di justru terbangun dengan tangan terkulai di atas meja, layar komputer berkedip-kedip menampilkan musik pembuka Elder Tale dengan tokoh Serara yang mengedip-ngedip manis di dalamnya.

Dia terdiam. Hanya memandang tak mengerti apa yang dilihatnya. Mata memincing curiga pada jam di mejanya yang menyala, menunjukkan tengah malam. Dan tanggal di bagian bawah komputernya menunjukkan satu hari setelah Bencana Besar itu terjadi.

_Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini semua mimpi? Ataukah sekaranglah yang sebuah mimpi? Tunggu, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat terbangun? Aku harus kembali ke Elder Tale sekarang juga. Henrietta-san dan Maryelle-san pasti akan mencariku. Minori-chan, Tohya-chan, Isuzu-chan dan Rudy-san pasti akan mencemaskanku. Shiroe-san, Akatsuki-san, Naotsugu-san … semua akan mengkhawatirkanku. Dan Nyanta-san …_

Dia segera bangkit berdiri. Melirik cemas pada cermin yang memantulkan tubuh gadis yang masih terbalut seragam SMA. Membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ragu. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tangannya mengepal erat, matanya masih memandang kosong pada kamarnya yang gelap.

Dicobanya mencubit lengannya sendiri. Sakit. Dan dia masih belum terbangun. Dicobanya menampar pipinya sendiri. Sakit. Dan dia masih belum terbangun juga. Terakhir, diambilnya sebuah _cutter_ dari rak alat tulisnya, mengarahkannya pada pembuluh darah yang berkedut di pergelangan tangan.

_Mungkin jika aku mati, aku akan kembali ke sana …_

Namun pada akhirnya _cutter_ itu pun jatuh, dan dia hanya bisa terduduk di lantai kamarnya sambil terisak. Kesal akibat masih tersisanya ketakutan akan kematian yang memenjarakan sikapnya. Bukannya dia tak pernah mati, puluhan kali dia pernah digiring memasuki katerdal di awal hidup barunya. Namun tetap saja … kematian di sana berbeda dengan kematian yang ada di dunia ini.

Elder tale, tempat di mana dia menemukan teman-teman, keluarga, sahabat, rekan, dan orang yang dicintainya. Di mana dia dihargai jauh lebih dibandingkan di kehidupannya. Di mana dia bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya tanpa takut dicemooh.

Dan sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal akibat kehidupan sempurna yang terlalu cepat berakhir tak sempat dimanfaatkannya dengan sempurna.

Hanya ada satu nama yang terus terbayang pada benaknya. Menggantung membuatnya ingin menjerit, melengkapi penyesalannya hingga titik terdalam.

_Nyanta-san …_

Dan dia masih terus berjalan. Suara ketok sepatu menggema di sekitarnya, berpadu tidak harmonis dengan suara-suara percakapan yang tidak jelas. Berputar hingga memasuki lubang telinganya, membuat otak menjerit, ketakutan mendera tubuh. Gemetar.

Seorang gadis muda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya menabrak bahunya. Berbalik sebentar untuk menggumamkan maaf sebelum berlari pergi dengan sepatu hak yang berkelotak nyaring.

Dia berhenti melangkah, mengamati arah kepergian sang gadis. Seorang laki-laki muda berkacamata berjalan ke arahnya, menjinjing tas laptop di tangan kanannya. Sesekali menaikkan kacamata dengan gaya yang sangat familier dengan sang ahli strategi yang pernah ditemuinya di dunia berbeda. Namun dia juga melewatinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Gadis itu masih terpaku di tempat. Memandang ke seberang jalan, menemukan sebuah rumah sakit besar di sana. Seorang gadis remaja tengah mendorong kursi roda berisikan anak laki-laki seusianya yang tampak mirip. Kembar? Seorang wanita yang sepertinya ibu mereka menghentikan taksi. Berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada dua anaknya. Wajah dua kembar itu tampak suram.

Pria bertubuh besar yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu tokoh yang dikenalnya lewat di samping, membawa _handphone_ di tangan kanan sembari mengetik pesan dengan cepat. Sesekali menggerutu tentang nilai saham atau semacamnya. Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan pakaian rapi berjalan tak jauh darinya, memeluk buket bunga mawar putih di dada. Dari toko bunga, seorang wanita ceria tengah melambaikan bunga matahari pada sang wanita berkacamata, mengatakan untuk mampir lagi jika sempat. Layar televisi besar menunjukkan seorang gadis manis erkepang dua yang akan melakukan debut menyanyinya, tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya ragu.

Ya, ini adalah kehidupan yang normal.

Kehidupan normal yang membosankan dan abu-abu. Kehidupan normal di mana seisinya merupakan manusia biasa yang hanya dapat melakukan keseharian yang sama.

Kakinya terpaku pada bumi.

Dia sudah kembali ke dunianya. Namun dia tak yakin haruskah dia merasa bahagia … justru sebaliknya.

"Nyanta-san …" nama itu diucapkan bagaikan sebuah harta yang berharga.

.

…*…

.

Suara gemerincing bel membuat pelayan muda yang tengah berjaga menoleh, tersenyum kecil pada pelanggannya yang baru masuk dan tersenyum. "Kau membolos? Atau hari ini ada pekerjaan?"

Sang gadis menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah."

"Kau sedang dalam masa pemberontakan?"

"Memberontak pada dunia yang tak acuh seperti ini tidak akan ada artinya." Dia duduk di salah satu kursi paling dekat dengan jendela sementara sang pelayan mengikuti dari belakang. Menu dibuka dan hanya dibolak-balik tanpa selera. "Aku pesan semua makanan manis yang ada di daftar ini."

Pelayan itu mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar keinginan sang gadis. Sudah hapal benar pada kebiasaan sang gadis yang akan mampir saat depresi melanda, memesan satu piring makanan manis sebagai pelampiasan. Namun tetap saja, menjaga berat badan seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya yang jauh dari kata sederhana. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kalori sebanyak itu tidak akan membuatmu gemuk? Managermu bisa mendampratmu habis-habisan nanti."

"Aku tidak peduli. Toh aku akan segera keluar dari dunia itu setelah kontrakku habis." Menutup buku menu itu dengan kasar, sang gadis memutuskan untuk memandang dunia luar yang tak menarik perhatiannya. "Kau sendiri? Di mana laki-laki yang biasa menemanimu berjaga itu?"

"Dia memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu hari ini. Ada kejadian aneh yang tak bisa dianggapnya nyata. Dia masih ingin menyelidikinya."

"Oh," _Aku juga sama. _Kembali dari dunia game secara tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa memahami akan maknanya berada di sini. Gadis itu merasa telah tersesat dalam kehidupannya.

Sang pelayan tampaknya mengerti benar. Puluhan kali gadis itu datang dengan masalah yang membebani pundaknya. Dan dia akan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Kau tak ingin membaginya denganku? Masih banyak waktu hingga jam makan siang datang, aku masih dapat menjadi teman bicaramu."

Gadis itu ragu sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Tidak. Tidak kali ini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berubah. Aku akan benar-benar menjadi gadis mungil dengan tubuh gempal. Dan aku akan berusaha mencari_nya_."

"Nya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Tak berniat untuk membagi kisahnya yang satu itu pada pelayan—yang meski dia kenal baik dan sudah sering menjadi tempatnya berbagi perasaan. Bisa dianggap gila jika dia sampai mengatakan kesadarannya terseret ke dalam dunia sebuah game, dan dia jatuh cinta pada manusia kucing yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya. Setidaknya beritahu aku ciri-cirinya, siapa tahu aku bisa memberi solusi."

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Melihat tatapan mata sang pelayan yang berkilau penasaran, gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Dia tak akan bisa menghindar jika seperti ini. "Kau bisa menyebutnya pangeran idamanku. Seseorang yang dewasa dan memiliki jiwa kesatria." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Memandangi jari-jarinya yang mengepal. Kuku panjangnya menusuk langsung ke talapak tangan, menimbulkan rasa sakit. "Dan dia … menyukai kucing."

"Terdengar seperti koki kami," gadis itu kembali ke tempatnya yang tak seberapa jauh dari kursi sang gadis. Menyetorkan kertas pesanan melalui jendela kecil yang terhubung dengan dapur. "Namun sejak tadi pagi dia bertingkah aneh. Dia tampak gelisah dan tidak terbiasa. Berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya seolah takut akan sesuatu."

"Setiap orang berhak untuk bersikap aneh."

"Aku tahu." Gadis itu tertawa pelan melihat gadis cantik yang hanya duduk diam di mejanya. Sudah hapal benar jika kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir berisi itu tak akan semanis suaranya yang kekanakan. "Ingin berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tidak."

Penolakan itu merupakan akhir dari perbincangan mereka. Sang pelayan sibuk menata piring dan cangkir yang ada di rak, sementara sang gadis memandang tak minat pada jalan-jalan di luar sana. Segumpal bulu menggosok kakinya, membuatnya menoleh ke bawah. Mendapati seekor kucing abu-abu tengah mendengkur manja di sana.

"Aku tak tahu kalian punya kucing."

"Apa?" Sang pelayan menoleh dan tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan kucing kecil di dekat pelanggannya. "Oh, Nyanta. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau seharusnya tidak boleh keluar dari dapur." Pelayan itu berlari mendekati kucing itu dan hendak menangkapnya. Namun si kucing berlenggak-lenggok di antara kaki sang gadis, seolah meminta perlindungan.

Sang gadis hanya mengedip beberapa kali mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh pelayan muda itu. "Namanya Nyanta?"

"Ya, dia adalah kucing milik koki kami yang biasanya ada di dapur—tapi kau tenang saja, bulunya tak akan mengenai makanan yang dibuat. Dia kucing yang baik." Pelayan itu masih berusaha menangkap si kucing yang terus menghindar. "Tak biasanya dia keluar dari dapur dan bersikap nakal seperti ini."

"Tak apa. Biarkan saja dia di sini." Gadis itu membungkuk ke bawah meja dan membawa kucing berbulu abu-abu itu ke pangkuannya. Warna bulunya mengingatkan dia akan seseorang yang mencuri atensinya namun tak dia kenal. Si kucing bergelung manja. "Aku suka kucing. Mereka sama dengan makanan manis, selalu berhasil membuatku senang."

Sang pelayan memutar mata. "Kau boleh jadi suka, namun belum tentu dengan pelanggan lain yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Aku akan menyiapkan kuemu secepatnya dan meminta Koki untuk menjemput kucing itu. Hanya pada Koki saja Nyanta patuh."

Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala saja. Tak terlalu mendengarkan sang pelayan kecuali suara sepatu hak yang gemeletak meninggalkannya. Sang gadis memandang kucing yang ada dalam dekapannya, matanya yang sipit seolah tengah tersenyum, bulunya yang halus, dan gerak-geriknya yang liat dan lincah.

"Sepertinya takdir mempermainkanku. Namamu sama dengan namanya."

Kucing itu mengeong sebagai jawabannya. Mengusapkan kumisnya pada leher sang gadis dan menjilat pipinya dengan lidah yang sangat kasar.

Sang gadis tertawa lirih. Membelai bulu-bulu punggung kucing kecil itu. Membenamkan seluruh wajahnya pada tubuhnya yang ramping dan lentur. "Kau sedang mencoba menghiburku? Manisnya … andai saja kau belum dipelihara oleh seseorang, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati membawamu pulang … Nyanta-san …."

Tak pernah dia merasakannya, setetes air jatuh mengalir di matanya, membasahi buku-bulu lembut kucing kecil itu. Sang kucing menggeliat resah. "Kau … kau pasti tidak tahu Elder Tale kan? Kau pasti tidak pernah bermain game kan? Bodohnya aku … kau tidak mungkin dia … kau … tidak mungkin orang itu … kau hanya seekor kucing … kucing bernama Nyanta …"

Kini dia tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Dilepaskannya pegangannya pada tubuh kucing itu dan diletakannya hewan berbulu itu di pangkuannya, mengeong sedih seolah bertanya apa yang membuat sang gadis tampak begitu sedih—dan menyedihkan. Ia terisak, tak peduli pada pekerjaannya sebagai model yang menuntut agar wajahnya tetap sedap dipandang setiap saat. Dan mata merah, hidung yang sembab serta pipi pucat jelas tak masuk kriteria.

Namun biarkan saja dia menangis. Biarkan saja dia menumpahkan air matanya dengan bebas, sebebas saat dia menjadi Serara. Biarkan dia menangis, biarkan dia ketakutan, biarkan dia tertawa, biarkan dia bersikap kekanak-kanakan, dan biarkan pula dia menjadi dirinya sendiri apa adanya.

Dirinya sendiri yang tak pernah dapat dia raih di dunia ini.

Namun dapat dengan mudahnya dia dapatkan di Elder Tale.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi … di dunia ini." Gadis itu mengusap air matanya, bicara dengan nada lirih entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada Nyanta yang melingkar di pahanya, berusaha meradakan isak tangisnya dengan cara seekor kucing. "Aku tak peduli jika dia adalah seorang pria yang usianya jauh berbeda denganku. Aku tak peduli jika dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak istri. Tapi … kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi … aku ingin bermanja dengannya sekali lagi. Menjadi Serara … aku … aku …"

Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Mencengkram rok seragamnya yang bermotif kotak-kotak hingga kusut. Si kucing mendongak, mengeongi dirinya.

"… aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya."

Keheningan itu mengoyak batas keyakinannya yang terakhir.

"Permisi, Nona. Pesananmu sudah datang."

Sang gadis tersentak, segera menghapus air mata yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, malu karena ketahuan menangis. Dia menoleh, mendapati seorang pria dewasa—dengan usia akhir kepala tiga, mungkin—dengan apron hitam membawa satu nampan penuh berisikan makanan manis.

Gadis itu terdiam. "A-ano … pelayan yang tadi?"

Si kucing melompat dari pangkuan gadis muda itu, langsung membelai-belaikan tubuhnya pada kaki pria yang baru datang itu dengan manja. Eongan manis keluar, seolah meminta untuk diperhatikan. Ekor panjang bergoyang, melilit petis sang pria.

"Anak manis yang nakal, aku datang untuk menjemputmu." bisiknya pada kucing berbulu abu-abu itu. Membungkuk sedikit untuk menggaruk telinganya."Kupikir sebaiknya aku saja yang mengantarkan pesanan—meski ini bukan tempatku sebagai seorang koki. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ti-tidak …"

Pria itu mulai menata makanan pesanan sang gadis ke atas meja, kue-kue dengan berbagai bentuk dan hiasan. Cokelat, straberry, anggur, permen, cream, keju, semua jenis bahan yang dapat memperkaya rasa sebuah manisan terhampar di hadapannya. Tampak sangat menggoda untuk dimakan andai saja perasaannya tidak sedang carut marut seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak akan memakannya?"

"Ti-tidak … aku akan memakannya … semuanya …"

"Kau masih memiliki kesempatan jika ingin mengembalikannya. Dan kau tak perlu membayar apapun karena kau belum menyentuhnya sama sekali."

Gadis itu terdiam dan menunduk, matanya hanya mengikuti kucing yang terus bergerak dengan langkah-langkah gemulai bagaikan seorang penari. Bagaikan manusia kucing yang tengah bertarung. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, aku akan memakannya. Semuanya. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kesempatanku merasakan indahnya dunia selama ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan ini … ini hanyalah sebuah pembuka."

"Dan apakah kue-kue ini akan mengubah hidupmu menjadi lebih baik."

"Mungkin ya … mungkin tidak … aku tidak tahu." Dia menunduk, menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk meneguhkan hati. Dia tak boleh mundur saat ini. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan? Setidaknya ini adalah satu langkah baru … untukku."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Seorang gadis muda yang hendak melangkah ke dunia bebas pantas mendapatkan hadiah khusus." Setangkai mawar biru diletakkan di atas meja.

Sang gadis terperanjat, teringat akan bunga yang sama yang pernah dia berikan pada sosok yang dia puja di dunia lain tempatnya pernah berada. Senyum sang pria menyambutnya—penuh enigma. "Mawar biru," bisiknya. Teringat akan makna tersirat yang mati-matian dia coba sangkal saat memberikan bunga itu kemarin dulu. "Tanda kemustahilan. Mengapa kau memberikan bunga berarti suram seperti ini?"

"Aku bukanlah pria romantis yang mengerti akan bahasa bunga," jawab sang pria. Tersenyum simpul sambil menggendong kucingnya, mengelus bagian dagu. "Yang aku tahu hanyalah, seorang gadis manis pernah memberikanku bunga yang sama. Berbohong mengatakan dia membelinya di toko, namun jarinya terbebat perban."

"La-lalu mengapa kau memberikannya padaku …?"

"Aku hanya merasa kau mirip dengan gadis itu saat menangis. Namun kurasa, kau akan jauh lebih mirip dengannya saat kau tertawa." Pria itu berjalan pergi sambil membawa kucingnya—Nyanta. Si kucing abu-abu menyelipkan kepalanya di antara lengan sang pria, memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan menghakimi.

'_Apa kau ingin kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya?'_

"Tunggu!" Sang gadis bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat dan menahan langkah sang pria dengan memegang lengan bajunya yang tergulung rapi. "A-aku belum mengatakan terima kasih untuk bunganya …"

Pria itu masih menunggu, begitu pula sang gadis. Masih ada hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Hal yang terus diselalinya karena tak pernah memiliki cukup nyali untuk sekedar berkata bahwa dia memiliki perhatian khusus padanya. Lebih dari sekedar teman, sahabat, rekan seperjuangan, orang tua ataupun penyelamat.

"Te-terima kasih atas bunganya. Aku senang … dan aku … aku …"

_Tapi bagaimana jika dia bukan Nyanta-san?_

_Bagaimana jika aku salah?_

_Bagaimana …_

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, _nya."_

Sang gadis terkesiap. Tersenyum kecil sambil terus menggenggam lengan pakaian sang pria. "A-aku sangat suka kue buatan Anda! Kue-kue itu membuatku merasa bersemangat. Jad-jadi … to-tolong … bisakah Anda mengajariku membuatnya?"

Senyum lembut tersungging."

"Ya, tentu saja, Nona."

Gadis itu tak ingin lagi berjalan menunduk. Dia ingin mendongak dan melihat tiap ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah setiap orang yang ditemuinya, merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, memikirkan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Memahami dunia yang selama ini selalu disalahkannya atas kesedihan yang dia rasakan menjadi duri dalam dadanya.

Sekarang, dia akan menghadapi dunia.

Mungkin dunia memang abu-abu, suram, mengerikan dan tidak ramah. Namun, bukankah dengan begitu maka dia akan dapat melukiskannya dengan lebih mudah? Dia akan membuat dunia ini berwarna, mulai dari hidupnya. Satu langkah, dua langkah dan tiga langkah.

Dunia, bersiaplah. Sang gadis akan menjadi 'Serara' juga di dunia ini.

Kucing berbulu abu-abu mengeong dari gendongan sang pria, menjilati tangannya, seolah tersenyum melihat gadis itu kembali menemukan dirinya yang terkubur di balik kegelisahannya.

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih telah membaca kisah ini.

Bukankah mereka pasangan yang manis? Aku hanya mereka-reka saja kehidupan asli mereka, jadi jangan benar-benar percaya apa yang aku tulis canon. Hanya saja, membayangkan mereka yang bertemu di dunia nyata membuat tanganku gatal menulis.

Dan kurasa orang-orang yang ditemui oleh Serara di jalan pun sudah jelas siapa ya. Sementara si pelayan itu maksudnya Nazuna dari West Wind Brigade, dan laki-laki yang mereka bicarakan itu Sou. Untuk fisik, aku memang nggak berani mendeskripsikan mereka TTwTT

Mungkin itu aja yang akan aku sampaikan, mengingat aku akan hiatus untuk waktu yang lumayan beberapa waktu ke depan, aku sedikit lelah dengan kesibukan yang bertumpuk membuat encok di usia muda.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

Salam hangat, Hime Hoshina.


End file.
